


at the end of the world(s)

by Latia



Series: 30 Day Otp Challenge [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latia/pseuds/Latia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Holding Hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	at the end of the world(s)

“So…” He looks up to the sky, all black and bright. The remains of red miles and iridescent frog drift in a peaceful debris. “What do you think happens now?”

“Now? Well…” Rose bites her lip thoughtfully. “I’m not much of a gamer myself, but I think this is the part where we win.”

“Well, yeah I mean…we won, obviously. All the bad guys are dead, and we’re alive, and the universe isn’t going to just die…or, it did but we it still will be alive in this one and—.” He sighs, dragging a hand through his hair. “I mean, what happens to us? All of us? Do we just…keep going? Helping with the new universe and species and all is going to be a big job, but what about…us as a whole? We just…keep on living?”

Rose hesitates. “I think…” In the space between their bodies, her pinkie loops around his, It makes him jump a little—he probably wasn’t expecting it. “I think…living, in itself is a sort of victory. Wouldn’t you say?”

He looks back to her. “I…”

They hang in thoughtful silence a moment. John’s fingers intertwine with hers.

“…I’d say,” he finally says, “it’s not too bad a deal.”


End file.
